Un Amour Inattendu
by peacecraft31
Summary: Quand un Shishibukai doit faire un rapport sur une mission qui a mal tourné pour lui et qu'il rencontre le roi des Tenruybitos que se passe-t-il? (yaoi 18 ans) Law et OC (Shun).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici une nouvelle fiction en trois chapitres j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je publie plutôt car je pars en vacances et je ne pourrais pas publier au 15. Mais je voulais vous offrir ce chapitre avant de partir. Alors c'est une histoire sur Trafalgar Law et Shun. J'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire, j'avais fait 5 chapitres et je n'étais pas très heureuse. Je voulais en faire un cross over mais après j'avais utilisé qu'elle idées ailleurs alors j'ai tout refait en trois chapitres. Alors ce n'est pas un cross over. Et cela ne suis pas l'histoire car comme je l'ai dit cela a été commencé il y a longtemps avant d'avoir la suite à l'histoire officielle de One Piece. De plus j'espère ne pas avoir été redondante avec d'autre de mes fics mais je voulais publier celle-là. Voilà bonne lecture à bientôt et bonne vacance ou bonne reprise biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Un amour inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Le soleil le réveilla à huit heures du matin, peu avant son réveil. Son rendez-vous n'était qu'à dix heures. Il s'étira avant de mettre pied à terre. Il regarda autour de lui, détaillant sa chambre de fortune. Effectivement, arrivé sur l'île le soir d'avant, le Shishibukai Trafalgar Law avait expliqué à son équipage qu'il partait dormir dans un hôtel près du palais. Invoquant l'argument d'une nuit reposante avant son élocution. Pourtant, Law s'était levé de mauvaise humeur. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois il devait se rendre à Marie-Joie. On lui avait demandé d'y faire un compte rendu de sa dernière mission. Celle-ci n'avait pas du tout tourné à son avantage. Au début, il voulait déstabiliser l'un des quatre empereurs et un Shishibukai, mais c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit. C'est ainsi qu'il se devait d'expliquer devant la famille royale des Tenryuubitos et le haut commandement de l'armée toute l'affaire. S'il échouait dans sa tentative de se faire pardonner les quelques entorses qu'il avait commis sur les règles des Shishibukais, il perdrait son titre. Peu confiant, il se savait malgré tout assez intelligent et maître de ses émotions pour arriver à s'en sortir sans trop de dégât. Sinon il avait déjà son plan de replis. Il avait demandé à son équipage de rester au port et de veiller sur le sous-marin pour le tenir prêt au départ. Voire « _un départ précipité_ » avait-il précisé. Alors, il se prépara tout en réfléchissant une fois de plus à comment raconter les faits pour qu'ils tournent à son avantage. Ainsi que les questions qu'on pourrait lui poser et comment y répondre. Après une bonne douche et avoir enfilé des habits propres il descendit prendre un petit déjeuner.

Dans la grande salle de repas de l'hôtel tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Effectivement, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Lui, qui était arrivé en jean, basket et T-Shirt jaune à l'emblème de son vaisseau, était maintenant affublé d'un smoking. Pourquoi cela ? Et bien parce que lors de son invitation par escargophone au palais royal, l'homme à l'autre bout du fil avait bien insisté sur la tenue de rigueur, voire très chic. L'homme lui avait dit :

 **\- Monsieur si vous possédez un smoking ce sera parfait.**

Il s'était donc résigné à acheter un smoking pour l'occasion. A neuf heures il était prêt. Il décida de partir vers le palais avec une heure d'avance pour ne pas être en retard.

* * *

Quand Law arriva devant les portes du palais, il ne regretta pas d'être parti si tôt, il avait mis une demi-heure pour y arriver. En effet, celui-ci se trouvait sur les hauteurs de l'île, il fallait traverser toute la ville pour y accéder. S'il était partit plus tard il serait surement arrivé en retard. Surtout que quand il franchit l'entrée composée d'immenses portes en fer forgées, Law était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il découvrirait derrière. Un immense palais entouré d'un jardin et d'une forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue. A sa droite un panneau informatif représentait l'île et plus particulièrement l'intérieur de la demeure. Il pût ainsi s'apercevoir que toutes les cartes qu'il avait aperçu de cette île étaient truquées, sûrement pour que personne ne puisse approcher le palais. Un homme arriva, se présentant à lui comme son guide, Law se mit donc à le suivre. Ayant une bonne mémoire visuelle il avait retenu une partie du panneau - l'habitation était découpée en différents pavillons - malgré tout il fut stupéfié d'en apercevoir autant sur le trajet de la salle du trône.

A dix heures, le jeune Shishibukai arriva à destination. L'homme qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, l'introduit dans une pièce d'une taille démentielle. En plus de salle du trône elle devait aussi servir de salle de bal. Celle-ci était composée d'immenses sièges situés au fond de la pièce et pour l'occasion on avait installé plein d'autres chaises çà et là. Son guide lui demanda de s'avancer et de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face des trônes. Il traversa la salle d'un pas nonchalant, et s'assit. Quelques secondes plus tard des hommes arrivèrent de toutes parts, et s'assirent sur les chaises libres derrière lui. Du côté droit, des hommes vêtus de costumes et de scaphandres vinrent prendre place, « _des Tenryuubitos_ » pensa-t-il. A gauche, des marines. Trafalgar reconnut le commandant suprême Akainu, le vice-amiral Smoker et le colonel Tashigi. Puis il vit arriver le Shishibukai DonFlamingo, qui prit place aux côtes des marines. Pour finir il fût attiré par un bruit devant lui. Law ne s'était pas aperçu des portes derrières les trônes jusqu'à présent. Un homme entra suivi du Shishibukai Mihawk. L'homme s'assit sur un des trônes. Quant à Mihawk sur une chaise en dessous de ce dernier signifiant ainsi qu'il était le garde du corps de cet homme, qui semblait être le roi. A son entrée, toute l'assemblée s'était arrêtée de respirer l'honorant d'une courbette. Malgré tout Law perçu un malaise, ils avaient tous souri de façon carnassière, le regardant avec envie. « _Une envie malsaine »_ , avait pensé Trafalgar, c'était plus du désir, celui d'un homme qui veut une femme. Mais là il s'agissait d'un tas d'hommes qui désirait un autre homme. Des bêtes en chaleur, prêtes à sauter sur leur proie et à se la partager si nécessaire. Law détailla le jeune homme, trente ans, grand, il devait faire une tête de plus que lui. Il devina des muscles sous ses habits, même s'il paraissait mince. Le chirurgien de la mort trouva que cet homme lui ressemblait mais en plus robuste, son visage, lui restait inébranlable. En le regardant, le jeune capitaine réprima une pensée : « _qu'il est beau et attirant. Je veux être dans ses bras et me sentir en sécurité »_. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et secoua sa tête en signe de protestation pour effacer cette pensée. Il vit l'homme le regarder et lui sourire, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. Un raclement de voix, le ramena à la réalité, c'était son guide. Celui-ci prit la parole et rappela pourquoi ils étaient tous réuni ici avant de faire les présentations. Law su enfin qui était cet homme : le roi Shun Heartfillia.

Pendant deux heures, le jeune Shishibukai avait raconté en détail tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans sa mission et répondait aux questions. Il avait l'air d'avoir tout le monde contre lui, le roi ne bronchait pas et écoutait le débat. Le moment de prendre la décision finale arriva. Contre toute attente le roi se leva et commença à parler. Après une demi-heure d'élocution, il avait réussi à faire disparaître tous les soupçons sur Law et lors du vote tout le monde vota pour qu'il garde son poste de Shishibukai. Tous sauf Akainu et DonFlamingo.

La réunion étant finie, tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers les différentes sorties. Le roi se retourna vers Law et l'invita à rester dans le palais jusqu'au soir, pour participer au repas. Ensuite son guide lui fit savoir qu'il était libre d'aller où il voulait, mais d'éviter les Tenryuubitos, car on était obligé de leur obéir.

Alors il entreprit de se promener et de trouver de quoi manger pour le repas de midi. Après il irait à la recherche du roi Shun car il désirait le remercier de son aide lors de la réunion. Même si le pirate se doutait bien qu'il serait difficile de rencontrer le roi. Pour deux raisons, la première le statut de l'homme et la seconde l'immensité du domaine. Alors, Law errant de pavillon en pavillon tomba sur la cuisine et se fit faire un sandwich.

* * *

Après, il continua à déambuler et c'est vers quatorze heures qu'il arriva dans un pavillon de style ancien. Les murs étaient en bois et à l'intérieur les cloisons et les portes étaient en papier épais opaques et coulissantes. Il visita ce bâtiment presque vide de meubles et recouvert de tatamis. Il y avait de grandes salles, certaines étaient tapissées d'armes. Ce devait être ici que les soldats du palais venaient s'entraîner pour les combats. Pendant sa découverte, des bruits étouffés se firent entendre, curieux il se dirigea dans leurs directions. Il arriva devant une porte coulissante, tenta de l'entrouvrir pour voir qui s'y trouvait. A peine avait-il ouvert de quelques centimètres, qu'il vit le roi Shun. Il se retrouva cloué au sol quand il voulut aller vers lui. Alors il fixa son regard vers l'entrebâillement et vit que le seigneur n'était pas seul. Ensuite il assista à la chute en arrière de Shun qui allongé par terre souriait. Il ne voyait que la tête de celui-ci, puis une autre tête apparut c'était l'un des Tenryuubitos qui avait assistés à son « procès ». Son visage était au-dessus de celui du roi, lui aussi souriait et contre toute attente il le vit l'embrasser. Law était surpris, ayant l'impression de voir la scène comme si la porte était ouverte, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Le capitaine pirate savait qu'il n'avait pas le don de voir à travers les objets. « _A part si son pouvoir grandissait ? Mais non ! Il s'agissait d'autre chose. »_ Sorti de ses pensées, il revint au couple devant lui. Les deux hommes étaient nus et faisaient l'amour. Law ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne, mais en tant que médecin il connaissait la théorie sur les différentes sexualités chez l'être humain. Deux hommes ensemble on appelait ça l'homosexualité. De plus, en tant que capitaine, on lui avait souvent parlé de sexe. Les personnes étaient entrées dans les détails, mais jusqu'à présent on ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce genre de relation. Les hommes s'embrassaient, se caressaient, et se pénétraient. Law assistait impuissant à tout ça. En effet il avait voulu partir, mais son corps refusa de bouger. Quand vint la fin, les hommes se levèrent et le Tenryuubito alla s'asseoir à un bureau. Le roi se faufila derrière lui, le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda de signer un papier. De ce qu'il entendait, ils parlaient de libérer des esclaves. Puis le Tenryuubito partit, le roi se rhabilla et se mit face à Law. Il lui fit signe de se taire, en apposant son doigt sur sa bouche. C'était le roi qui immobilisait son corps et qui lui permettait de voir à travers les murs. Ici on pouvait plutôt parler du papier épais de la porte coulissante. Puis un homme entra et le seigneur se tourna vers lui. Law s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus bloqué, peut être que Shun avait entendu le « _oui »_ dans ses pensé allait se retirer quand il vit le roi le regarder et lui faire signe de s'asseoir du bout des doigts. Dans sa tête une voix résonna : « _je vous reçoi, quand j'en aurais fini avec eux, alors restez sage et profitez du spectacle »_. Puis il vit le monarque lui sourire. L'homme avec lui, était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou en le déshabillant. Après celui-là vinrent d'autres hommes, des Tenryuubitos, des marines, Akainu. Law assista à divers spectacles, certains plus choquants que d'autres. Pendant que certains hommes lui faisaient l'amour avec passion et gentillesse, d'autres le faisaient avec brutalité. Le roi fut frappé, attaché, fouetté et même brûlé par le magma d'Akainu. Quand ce fut le tour de celui-ci il le recouvrit de lave. Law voulait intervenir mais il entendit Shun rire, alors il ne bougea pas. L'homme Magma l'embrassa et lui fit boire de la lave jusqu'à qu'il s'étouffe et que son cœur cesse de battre. A ce même moment Akainu jouit en lui. Ensuite, il se retira et se rhabilla. Là, Law vit le roi se relever sans se départir de son sourire. Quand tout fut fini il était déjà dix-huit heures. Le roi se rhabilla une dernière fois et s'avança vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Law. Shun ouvrit la porte et sourit :

 **\- Shishibukai Trafalgar, veuillez entrer, je vais vous recevoir. Merci d'avoir attendu et d'avoir été si patient. Asseyez-vous au bureau. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Euh ! Rien, je ne souhaite rien boire, merci.**

 **\- Bien que désirez-vous de moi ?**

 **\- Je tenais à venir vous remercier pour ce matin.**

 **\- Oh de rien ! De toute façon on a les mêmes objectifs dans un certain sens. Puis voir les têtes d'Akainu et DonFlamingo décontenancées en apprenant que vous gardiez votre titre, je ne vous cache pas mon plaisir,** dit-il en souriant.

 **\- Oui je suis bien d'accord,** rit aussi Law, **ça valait son pesant d'or.**

 **\- Exactement. Bien, comme tu peux le voir je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, alors si tu le souhaites on peut se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms, c'est plus amical.**

 **\- Oui, comme vous voulez,** répondit Law.

 **\- Comme tu veux,** rectifia le roi en rigolant, Law lui sourit en retour. **Puis-je te poser une question ?** demanda le roi et Law opina de la tête. **Je te dégoûte ? Je sais bien que depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne réponds que par oui. Sans doute à cause de mon titre de roi. De plus m'avoir de ton coté serait un plus pour ton entreprise. Mais dis-moi jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour réussir ?**

\- … **.**

 **\- Tu as raison de bien réfléchir à ta réponse, mais saches que tu auras mon soutien quoi que tu dises.**

 **\- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas ! J'ai été surpris et choqué car je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses. Je ne réponds pas «** _ **oui »**_ **tout le temps parce que tu es le roi. Je dis juste ce que je pense. C'est vrai que t'avoir de mon côté serait un plus, mais même sans toi je ferais ce que j'ai à faire. Je voulais juste te dire merci pour ce matin. Sinon pour réussir je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à coucher. Désolé, je ne te juge pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps, mais moi je ne pourrais pas.**

 **\- Haha ! Tu me plais de plus en plus. Tes dires sonnent comme un défi, mais comme tu as été franc, je vais respecter ton choix. Je ne te mettrai pas dans mon lit de mon fait, je vais attendre que tu y viennes de toi-même. Haha ! Je rigole, oublie. Je suis ravi d'avoir un ami comme toi. Reste le même et surtout dis-moi tout comme tu le penses.**

\- … **.**

 **\- Je t'assure, je ne ferais rien de compromettant envers toi.**

 **\- Merci. Je te crois.**

Le roi se releva et fit signe à Law de faire de même et lui dit :

 **\- Excuse-moi, mais je dois me reposer avant le repas de ce soir. Je te souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi, et te dis à ce soir. J'ai hâte de t'y retrouver. En smoking, tu es vraiment très beau,** chuchota le roi à son oreille.

 **\- Merci,** murmura-t-il, **mais tu m'as assuré de ne rien faire, alors ne fait pas ça, s'il te plaît,** rajouta Law le rouge aux joues.

 **\- Ah, oui pardon, c'est une mauvaise manie, moi aussi je dis toujours ce que je pense et la proximité ne me gêne pas,** expliqua le roi.

Law se courba et salua son nouvel ami. Puis il se dirigea vers une chambre que lui avait indiqué son guide du matin.

* * *

Arrivé dans la chambre, il détailla le luxe de la pièce composée d'un lit immense. Dans le palais tout était fait dans des proportions gigantesques, à croire que des géants l'avait construit. Law décida de se reposer une heure, puis se doucha et renfila son smoking. A huit heures moins le quart du soir on toqua à sa porte. Son guide lui annonça qu'il l'amenait au repas. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune capitaine arriva dans une salle où son accompagnateur lui expliqua que l'apéritif se déroulerait ici et le repas dans une autre salle. Law entra, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, il continua sa route vers le buffet sans se soucier des autres. Trafalgar se fit servir un verre, il se retourna brusquement quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. C'était le roi, celui-ci le regarda en souriant.

 **\- Si je puis me permettre, ne boit pas trop et fais attention aux requins. Ils n'attendent qu'une chose, te dévorer à n'importe qu'elle sauce,** conseilla Shun.

 **\- Et vous non ?** s'amusa Law.

 **\- Haha ! Je t'adore. On se voit plus tard mon ami,** fit le roi avant de rejoindre un autre groupe.

Le Shishibukai se promena dans l'assistance, tout en gardant un œil sur le roi, sans trop comprendre son geste. Il discuta avec des Tenryuubitos, d'autres Shishibukais qui étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt dans le palais. Puis le repas commença. Ils furent tous amenés dans une immense salle à manger. La pièce était toute en longueur, l'un des murs tapissé de fenêtres donnait sur les jardins. Une table parcourant toute la longueur de la salle se dressait au milieu. La pièce était richement décorée avec une couleur dominante, l'or. Le repas était bon enfant, avec éclats de rire et discussions en pagaille. Il fallait bien sûr faire l'impasse sur les extravagances des Tenryuubitos. A la fin du repas, direction la salle de bal. Un orchestre se mit à jouer et la plupart des personnes présentes dansèrent. La musique était tantôt entraînante, tantôt douce. Puis une femme Tenryuubito vint lui proposer de danser. Law accepta et après quelques slows, la noble céleste l'entraîna à l'étage. De chaque côté de la pièce se trouvait un grand escalier qui menait à un étage plein de pièces, des bibliothèques, des salons privés. La jeune femme entra dans l'une des bibliothèques et referma la porte derrière Law. Grisée par la musique, l'alcool et surtout d'être au bras d'un bel homme, la noble se jeta sur le capitaine. D'abord en tentant de l'embrasser, instinctivement Law se poussa à temps pour l'éviter. La jeune femme fut décontenancée, puis furieuse à l'idée d'être rejetée. Elle se rua sur lui pour le ré-embrasser, et lui, recula encore et encore. La noble finit par rendre ses assauts plus violents. Law esquiva mais la retint avant qu'elle tombe par terre. En tant que Tenryuubito, si elle se faisait mal, cela pourrait lui retomber dessus et pareil s'il lui cédait. De plus, elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il avait accepté pour ne pas faire de vague. Il la relâcha et partit de l'autre côté de la pièce. La noble nymphomane commença à lui crier dessus, quand un rire retentit coupant net l'hystérie de cette dernière. Law se retourna sur sa droite. Il vit le roi Shun assit dans un fauteuil qui le dévisageait en rigolant de bon cœur. La femme offusquée, alla voir qui s'amusait d'elle. Quand elle reconnut l'homme, la noble s'arrêta net et baissa la tête puis dit :

 **\- Roi, veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement, nous allons nous retirer pour vous laisser seul.**

Pour toute réponse le roi lui tendit une main qu'elle prit. Il la fit avancer vers lui et l'assit sur ses genoux. Shun fit signe à Law de s'asseoir sur un siège non loin d'eux. Puis il entama la conversation.

 **\- Je devrais être le seul à m'excuser. Je crois vous avoir dérangés. Sachez que vous m'avez diverti, pour cela je dois vous remercier.** **Je me suis éclipsé car je m'ennuyais en bas.**

 **\- Roi…** commença la femme avant d'être arrêtée par un doigt de celui-ci sur sa bouche.

 **\- Je pense que vous avez un problème ma chère** **.** **Tout cela étant de** **ma faute, je** **compte bien** **vous aider,** annonça Shun.

Law écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela sous-entendait. De plus le roi était d'humeur joviale. Comme quelqu'un qui a quelque chose derrière la tête. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Malheureusement, le capitaine savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans son consentement et le roi n'avait pas l'air près à le donner avant d'avoir été au bout de son idée. Trafalgar le lisait dans le regard de Shun qui le fixait avec attention. Le roi tout en leur parlant continuait de tenir la femme dos à lui. Il écouta donc l'histoire du roi, avec une question en tête : « _Comment avait-il réussi à être dans cette pièce avant eux ? »_ Il était persuadé de l'avoir vu dans la salle de bal quand il gravissait les escaliers. Il avait jeté un regard au-dessus de la palissade pour voir si quelqu'un le voyait partir avec cette femme. Ses yeux s'étaient alors arrêtés sur le roi, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de lui et de son magnifique sourire. Comme celui qu'il arborait en ce moment.

 **\- Ma belle, voyez-vous,** continuait Shun, **le Shishibukai Trafalgar m'a fait une promesse cet après-midi, celle de faire abstinence.** **Vous comprenez** **nous avons fait un jeu où j'ai gagné et c'est son gage. Il ne peut donc pas satisfaire votre besoin sexuel cette nuit. Mais pour me faire pardonner je veux bien vous aider** **.** **Je** **peux le faire.**

 **\- Majesté…**

 **\- Chut ! Ecoutez-moi !** Puis il reprit d'un ton plus doux, **cela ne vous direz pas de lui montrer ce qu'il rate. Comme ça la prochaine fois, peut-être qu'il fera plus d'efforts pour gagner. Haha !**

Puis il attrapa la bouche de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire trop heureuse qu'un homme la touche qui plus est le roi.

 **\- De plus, je crois qu'il est puceau,** rigola le roi. **Donnons-lui un cours dont il se souviendra. Quant à vous, regardez bien, un cours comme celui-là, vous n'en aurait pas beaucoup,** sourit-il en regardant fixement Law.

Law hocha la tête affirmativement, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Shun embrassa la femme tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur son corps. Elle était toujours assise dos au roi. Celui-ci en profita pour relever la robe de la noble jusqu'aux cuisses en les frôlant du bout des doigts. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson de plaisir. Il embrassait, léchait et mordillait son cou tout en laissant son regard plongé dans celui de Law. Un soupir d'extase sortit de la bouche de la Tenryuubito. Shun fit balader une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et la plongea dans son décolleté. Il fit sortir un sein qu'il malaxa. Elle en gémit de plaisir et se cambra sous l'effet procuré. L'autre main caressait sa culotte pour parfois aller en-dessous. Il entendit alors la femme lui dire :

 **\- Pénétrez-moi, j'en peux plus.**

Alors Law vit le roi lui insérer un doigt, puis deux dans son vagin. Shun continua par des va-et-vient. Il retira ses doigts et attrapa des deux mains le corsage de la femme qu'il déchira jusqu'à ce que la robe soit scindée en deux. Les deux hommes découvrirent le corps nu et offert de la noble. Puis le roi attrapa la culotte qu'il déchira à son tour. Il releva les jambes de la femme et la fit basculer plus sur son torse. Shun entrouvrit son pantalon et se masturba un peu. Il pénétra la femme par derrière, sans préparation. Elle cria de douleur mais aussi de plaisir. Haletante, elle soupira :

 **\- Oui faites-moi mal, c'est si bon, prenez-moi avec violence.**

Le roi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il commença des va-et-vient puissants, remit ses doigts dans le vagin de la jouvencelle, avec son autre main, pelotait les seins de la femme. Elle criait de plus en plus fort. Law n'en revenait pas qu'un être humain puisse crier aussi fort de plaisir. Le capitaine vit Shun attraper la femme. D'abord il la rejeta en avant pour qu'elle descende de ses cuisses. Puis il la retourna face à lui. Pour finir il la fit grimper sur ses genoux pour mieux la pénétrer. Elle se courba, Shun alla sucer un de ses seins. Elle en cria de plaisir. Il mit ses mains sur ses fesses, la souleva et la rabaissa en cadence avec ses va-et-vient, tout en suçant sa poitrine. Elle avait passé ses bras derrière la nuque du roi et s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait, pour rester dans la réalité. Mais malgré ce spectacle, ce qui dérangeait le plus Law, c'était que le roi continuait à le fixer. Il avait l'impression que par le biais de ses yeux, il lui faisait l'amour à travers cette femme. Même si ça le mettait mal à l'aise, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Puis il les vit finir. Shun prit la femme dans ses bras et la rhabilla comme par magie. Law avait déjà vu un fruit du démon comme celui-là, dont le détenteur n'était pas le roi. Shun cachait bien des choses, cela devenait de plus en plus intéressant. Le roi chuchota à l'oreille de la femme qui rougit avant de quitter la pièce après une dernière courbette devant son amant d'une nuit. Le roi se leva et se rhabilla puis vint près de lui :

 **\- Ha, la, la, que ne faut-il pas faire pour un ami,** dit Shun en se penchant vers l'oreille de Law. **Maintenant tu m'en dois une,** sourit-il. **Tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas. Mais je t'avais dit de faire** **attention aux requins qui veulent te manger, il y a différente façon de manger quelqu'un,** rajouta le roi.

Puis Shun se releva et alla vers une fenêtre derrière le Shishibukai, qui lui, resta un instant sans bouger. Law se releva, il ne savait plus quoi faire, aller vers le roi ou s'enfuir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

 **\- C'est toujours comme ça quand on fait l'amour ? Je veux dire avec une femme ? Elles crient toutes autant ? Car cet après-midi avec les hommes…**

 **\- Certains ont crié autant, tu ne te souviens pas ? Mais il est vrai qu'un homme peut se retenir plus facilement de crier, mais certaines femmes savent aussi faire cela doucement,** le coupa le roi.

 **\- Bien,** répondit Law.

Shun se pencha vers lui et par instinct Law se figea quand le roi l'attrapa par la taille. Celui-ci le ramena vers lui, le serrant doucement dans ses bras sans un bruit. Le jeune capitaine se détendit et sans s'en rendre compte enlaça le roi par la taille, puis posa sa tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent là dans le silence pendant quelques minutes. Cette étreinte paraissait les apaiser. Puis le roi prit la parole :

 **\- Merci, pour tout. Je ne ferais rien contre ta volonté. N'ai pas peur de moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je tiens mes promesses, mais laisse-moi te serrer encore un peu. Tu m'apaises tellement.**

Pour toute réponse Law se resserra contre son corps. Quand le roi le délivra de son étreinte, Trafalgar leva la tête en souriant et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Shun. C'est un Law rougissant qui quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Le roi, touché à son tour, esquissa un sourire. Shun regarda par la fenêtre, avant de redescendre dans la salle de bal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite des aventures de Shun et Law. C'est un long chapitre. Vous allez lire la vie de Shun certains détails peuvent vous paraitre redondant avec une autre de mes fics mais juste des détails. Bonne lecture Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Il devait être approximativement neuf heures quand Law ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures, quand son guide vint le réveiller. L'homme lui expliqua que le déjeuner allait être servi et le roi exigeait sa présence, alors Trafalgar se devait d'y assister. Law attendit que l'autre s'en aille pour sortir du lit. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit l'état de son corps. En effet Law était un peu souillé par certain liquide qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver là le jour d'avant. Il se plongea dans ses pensées se rappelant sa courte nuit.

 _Quand il était revenu du bal,_ _malgré_ _l'heure_ _, il décida de se coucher. En effet le capitaine corsaire voulait se lever tôt pour quitter le palais aux aurores. Mais de toute évidence le destin_ _en avait décidé autrement_ _._ _Trafalgar_ _commença à se tourner_ _,_ _retourner pendant_ _près_ _d'une_ _heure. Toute sa journée défilait sous ses yeux, surtout les moments avec le roi. Plus particulièrement quand l'homme faisait l'amour, avec ces hommes et la Tenryubito, le soir. Puis, lui revenait en mémoire le regard de Shun fixé sur lu_ _i_ _. L'émotion que Law avait ressentie revint alors, c'était comme_ _si cet_ _être lui faisait l'amour. Son esprit vagabonda pendant un long moment. Law l'imaginait le touchant, caressant son corps, l'embrassant, lui susurrant des mots doux, puis plus obscènes pour l'exciter encore plus. Au bout d'un moment n'en pouvant plus, le corsaire décida de joindre le geste à la pensée. Il se caressa en imaginant que ses mains étaient_ _celles_ _du roi. Il en arriva à se masturber en fermant les yeux pour mieux revoir l'image de son amant dans sa tête. Pour la première fois Law expérimenta le plaisir charnel solitaire en se représentant une personne précise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait un homme. Encore moins l'un des plus puissants du monde. Qu'il posséderait tant d'expérience, dans un domaine où lui avait tout à apprendre. C'est donc très tard, voire très tôt le matin qu'il s'était endormi, encore tout retourné de ce qui venait de se passer. Effectivement, c'était difficile pour lui d'accepter qu'il avait joui et gémit de façon obscène. Ainsi qu'avoir utilisé en litanie le prénom Shun comme stimulus. La réaction de son corps à tant de plaisir l'avait choqué._

Maintenant après quelques heures de sommeil, il se leva maculé de liquide séminal, et ça, il n'aurait pas aimé être vu ainsi. Law partit donc à la douche et se rhabilla. Il se demanda comment son jeans et son t-shirtpouvaient avoir atterris sur son lit, alors qu'il n'avait pris que son smoking en sortant de l'hôtel. Mais bon dans ce palais tout paraissaient possible.

Quand il fut prêt, il sortit de sa chambre et se trouva nez-à-nez avec « _son guide »_ , comme il l'avait baptisé. L'homme le guida, Law ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, il pensait qu'on le mènerait dans l'une des grandes salles d'hier. Puis le guide lui montra une porte et Law entra.

Il fut stupéfié par le spectacle devant lui. Le roi l'attendait seul, attablé devant deux couverts.

 **\- Bonjour, Trafalgar, as-tu bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oui, merci Shun.**

 **\- Bien, viens prendre place avec moi, j'ai décidé de faire un déjeuner en petit comité, cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ?**

 **\- Euh, non.**

Law s'assit à la place vide. Il sentit le roi le regarder avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il lui chuchota avec le ton de la confidence :

 **\- Alors, tu as vraiment bien** **dormi** **?**

 **\- Euh, oui, merci,** répondit Law gêné, il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et demanda d'une voix plus basse, **et toi Shun, tu as bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oui, mais** **à** **vrai dire, je me suis senti un peu seul, j'aurais préféré dormir à coté de quelqu'un. Mais j'ai quand même fait de beaux rêves.**

Law rougit encore plus comprenant l'allusion du roi, Shun avait l'air de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait dans la nuit, et ça le gênait un peu.

 **\- T'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Je ferais comme si je ne savais pas, comme une personne normale. Alors n'en parlons plus.**

 **\- Mais comment ?** murmura Law.

 **\- Mon fruit du démon,** lui répondit aussi dans un murmure le roi. Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Law le roi rajouta, **on en reparle plus tard promis.**

Law acquiesça de la tête. Les deux hommes parlèrent de tout et de rien. Le roi faisant abstraction du côté pirate de Law en le considérant comme son égal. A la fin du déjeuner Law avait appris plein de choses intéressantes sur la politique, les alliances, les espions et bien d'autres choses qui l'aideront à faire tomber ses ennemies.

Après le déjeuner il retourna dans sa chambre et décida de rejoindre son bateau. Une heure plus tard il était sur son sous-marin, ses hommes s'affairaient autour de lui et posaient plein de questions. Lui ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'on le laisse seul. Après avoir raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et décrit ce qu'il avait vu, il s'exila dans sa cabine. Là, le capitaine s'assit à son bureau, prit son carnet de bord et reporta ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, puis alla reprendre son poste.

* * *

Au palais, tout le monde travaillait, sauf le roi qui s'ennuyait ferme. Shun n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Vers dix-huit heures, il décida de sortir pour s'aérer, marchant dans les jardins, ses pas le menèrent vers les portes du château. Après mûre réflexion, il demanda à un des gardes d'avertir qu'il mangerait à l'extérieur et ne rentrerait que le lendemain matin. Puis il partit visiter la ville. S'arrêtant dans certains magasins et discutant avec les citadins. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Shun mangea vers vingt et une heures dans un petit restaurant. Ensuite il continua sa promenade pour atterrir dans le port. Il pensa avec regret que le sous-marin de Law était parti, amenant avec lui le beau capitaine. Pour lui, se faire un ami était quelque chose de rare, cela tenait du miracle. Il déambula dans le port en regardant les bateaux et leurs équipages. Au bout d'un moment ne regardant pas où il allait, il percuta quelqu'un. Shun allait s'excuser quand il découvrit Law en face de lui. Il fut si content qu'il le prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir.

 **\- Désolé,** dit-il en libérant Law de son étreinte. **Je croyais que tu étais parti sans me dire au revoir. Ce qui ne serait pas très sympas.**

 **\- Oui, désolé d'être partis sans te voir, mais je ne voulais pas te déranger.**

 **\- Tu ne me dérangeras jamais.**

 **\- Merci, mais que fais-tu là ?** s'informa Law.

 **\- Oh ! Je m'ennuyais au palais, alors j'ai décidé de sortir me promener. J'ai mangé dans un restaurant et maintenant j'allais me chercher un hôtel. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer.**

 **\- Je comprends, tu n'as qu'à venir dormir chez moi,** fit Law avant de se rendre compte de l'idiotie qu'il venait de dire. Lui qui voulait l'oublier, surtout après la nuit dernière, venait de l'inviter dormir avec lui. Car bien évidement toutes les cabines du sous-marin étaient pleines, donc le roi devrait dormirdans la plus luxueuse des cabines, la sienne. **Au fait, tu dis toujours le palais, mais jamais chez moi, pourquoi ?** rajouta-t-il pour penser à autres choses.

 **\- J'ai du mal à le considérer comme mon chez moi. Sinon je serais** **ravi** **de venir visiter ton sous-marin. Je verrai si je reste ou pas plus tard ça te va ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et toi que fais-tu là ?** questionna à son tour le roi.

 **\- Moi aussi, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, pour me changer les idées,** expliqua Law.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air entendu et Law ouvra la marche vers le sous-marin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Tout l'équipage de Law se précipita vers eux pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Le capitaine fit les présentations et après avoir donné ses ordres - surtout celui de ne pas le déranger- il se dirigea avec Shun dans sa cabine, tout en visitant le sous-marin.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Shun la détailla. C'était une pièce de taille normale et très sobre. Un lit, un bureau et des étagères pour faire la bibliothèque. Sur un côté, se trouvait une porte donnant accès à la salle de bain.

Law invita le roi à s'asseoir sur le lit, seul endroit où s'installer confortablement. Celui-ci s'assit au pied du lit et fit un signe de la main à Law, pour qu'il vienne se placer à côté de lui. En effet, le jeune capitaine n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée de la chambre. Il restait debout face au roi, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Quand Trafalgar s'assit le roi passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'approcha le plus possible de lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et lui murmura :

 **\- N'ai crainte, je me souviens de ma promesse. Je veux juste me reposer comme hier soir. Tu m'apaises vraiment. J'ai vu que tu te poses plein de questions sur moi. Je veux bien y répondre, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Car je vais me servir de mes pouvoirs pour que ce soit plus simple et je dois t'embrasser.**

 **\- Euh ! je ne sais pas trop, je … oui je te fais confiance.**

 **\- Bien.**

Shun releva la tête et s'approcha des lèvres de Law. Il attendit que le capitaine ferme les yeux et l'embrassa. Des images se déversèrent dans la tête du Shishibukai, sûrement les souvenirs du roi. Il entendit dans sa tête Shun lui parler et commenter les images :

 **\- C'est parti ! J'utiliserai mes dons pour faire des raccourcis. En effet, je peux te montrer et te faire ressentir tout ce que j'ai vécu ou tout ce que j'ai partagé avec les gens au cours de mes pérégrinations. Tu dois me promettre que tout ce que tu entendras ici ne sortira pas de ces murs, je suis sérieux. Je te fais confiance, alors tiens ta langue, tu promets ?**

 **\- Promis,** répondit-il.

 **\- Tu sembles sincère, je vais pouvoir démarrer. Mais pour comprendre qui je suis, il faut d'abord que je te présente ma famille. Eh bien, il se trouve que mon prédécesseur était mon grand-oncle. Tout commença quand il monta sur le trône il y a une cinquantaine d'années. Il avait alors trente ans et avait une jeune sœur de vingt ans, nommée Emeraude. C'est à cette époque qu'elle rencontra l'homme de sa vie, lors d'un dîner donné par son frère. Ils tombèrent follement amoureux, la princesse finit par demander au roi le droit d'épouser ce jeune homme de basse extraction – il était juste un docteur aux yeux de tous- même si pour cela il fallait qu'il la répudie. Mais le roi aimait trop sa sœur pour cela, alors il accepta à la condition que, le jour où il mourrait, elle ou sa descendance monte sur le trône. Quoi qu'en pensent les autres, Emeraude était sa sœur et la succession lui revenait de plein droit, en dépit d'un sang soi-disant souillé par les simples mortels. Son frère était homosexuel, et répugnait à faire un enfant même pour le trône, aussi elle accepta sans hésiter. Elle épousa donc le jeune docteur et ils eurent une fille, Jade, ma mère. A quinze ans Jade tomba amoureuse d'un marine. Ils filaient le parfait amour, mais tout bascula aux dix-huit ans de ma mère. Ma grand-mère tomba malade et décida de raconter à sa fille d'où elle venait et qu'elle était l'héritière du trône de Marie-Joie. Jade abasourdie alla tout raconter à son grand amour. Quelques mois plus tard, il décida de la demander en mariage et elle accepta. À ce moment-là, elle ignorait encore qu'il était juste devenu ambitieux. Ils se marièrent pour leurs 19 ans et ma mère tomba enceinte de moi et ma sœur. Oui j'ai une sœur ne soit pas si surpris. Mes grands-parents en furent ravis. A leur décès, ma mère devint la principale héritière du trône. Elle prenait à cœur son rôle de future reine. Pensant qu'elle se devait d'être auprès de son peuple et de le soutenir, elle essaya d'épauler toute personne dans le besoin, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais cela ne plaisait pas à mon père, qui lui ne voyait que le trône. Un jour, ma mère alla dans un quartier défavorisé, prise entre deux feux, elle fut mortellement blessée. Mon père ne se sentant pas d'élever seul deux enfants en bas âge nous abandonna dans un orphelinat, et quitta l'île. À quatre ans, nous nous retrouvions donc presque orphelins. La situation paraissait un peu désespérée, je me rappelai d'une chose que ma mère me répétait souvent : «** _ **Si jamais il arrive malheur et que vous vous retrouviez tous seul, prend l'escargophone et appelle cette personne**_ **». Alors après mettre échappé de l'orphelinat pour la matinée je récupérai l'escargophone caché dans notre ancienne maison. Ce jour-là, je n'avais aucune idée que ce geste allait changer nos vies à jamais. Mon grand oncle envoya un homme pour nous récupérer. Il mit une semaine avant d'arriver. Vois notre première rencontre :**

 _Un jour de grand soleil, alors qu'on s'était mis sous un grand arbre pour nous tenir à l'ombre, nous vîmes un grand homme se positionner devant nous. Il se courba et eu un rire forcé, puis il dit :_

 _ **\- C'est vous les deux gamins que je dois récupérer, bah pas de bol l'un de vous est vraiment une fille.**_

 _ **\- Oui, bonjour Monsieur, vous venez de la part de notre grand oncle ?**_ _demanda ma sœur dans un grand sourire malgré la pique de l'homme envers son genre._

 _ **\- Oui, je suis César, grand scientifique de la marine, alors debout je n'ai pas que ça à faire du baby setting, si au moins vous étiez tous les deux des garçons.**_

 _ **\- Désolé Monsieur,**_ _reprit ma sœur toujours souriante._

 _ **\- Pff… en route.**_

 _Nous nous levâmes et nous partîmes vers notre nouvelle demeure._

 **\- Personnellement je n'avais rien dis mais j'avais bien compris que cet homme allait être horrible à vivre. Ma première impression était bien sûr la bonne.** **Donc, nous arrivâmes sans encombre à Marine Ford. Là, après une brève rencontre mon grand-oncle décida de nous installer chez les grands scientifiques de la marine afin de nous donner la meilleure éducation possible. Ils pourraient ainsi nous apprendre tout ce qu'il faudrait pour être des citoyens et ainsi être proche de notre futur peuple. Effectivement étant jumeaux nous pouvions tous les deux accéder au trône. Mais notre tuteur César Clown, que tu as rencontré récemment ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Lui aussi il voulait se servir de nous pour accéder au trône. Alors il décida de faire de nous un de ses sujets d'expérimentations, car nous avions des défaillances pour lui. La première était le sexe de ma sœur, il désirait avoir deux garçons à ses côtés et non une fille et un garçon. La deuxième il me trouvait trop faible. Il faut prendre en compte que je n'avais que quatre ans, mais pour lui ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. C'est à cette époque qu'il créa le premier S.A.D. et j'en fus la première victime. Mais au lieu de faire de moi un homme plus fort il me fit loup. Comme cela paraissait irrémédiable, César pensa s'aider de fruit du démon pour effacer son erreur. Il fallait donc trouver deux fruits du démon qui pourraient me guérir, le fruit de la guérison «** _ **chiyu-chiyu**_ **» et le fruit céleste ou divin «** _ **amano-amano**_ **». Malheureusement pour moi, le fruit de la guérison ressemble étrangement au fruit du démon du sexe «** _ **sekkusu-sekkusu**_ **». Tu as compris, je pense, que ces imbéciles de marines n'ont pas été capables de faire la différence entre les deux et on m'a donné le mauvais fruit ! Alors autant te dires qu'à quatre ans, cumuler loup-garou et succube a été une vraie partie de plaisir... tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- … **.**

 **\- Je prends ton silence pour un oui. Le premier mal était déjà difficile à gérer, mais contrôler en plus un démon du sexe... Tout le monde avait envie de moi, à quatre ans, tu imagines ça ? Et puis que ce serait-il passé si j'avais eu envie de les manger après, car les deux phénomènes étaient souvent imbriqués, étrangement. Quand je pense qu'il voulait me guérir... d'être faible. Bref, je t'épargne les images pour cette fois, mais évidemment je suis devenu l'objet sexuel de l'équipe scientifique... la chair est faible, je ne t'apprends rien... Plus tu es jeune, et plus tu intègres de notions assez facilement, donc à cinq ans, j'avais réussi à comprendre et à dompter ce démon du sexe qui est en moi. C'est comme cela que je devins l'amant exclusif de César Clown et que je pus arrêter la série de viols que j'avais subi pendant l'année passée. Mais ma plus grande victoire était d'avoir conclu un pacte avec mon tuteur qui avait accepté de ne rien faire à ma sœur si je suivais toute ses expériences sans rien dire. Alors pendant quelque temps il nous donna toute l'éducation nécessaire pour monter sur le trône, surtout à moi.**

 **\- Trois ans plus tard, l'année de mes huit ans, on découvrit le fruit du démon divin «** _ **amano-amano**_ **», un fruit dont la particularité est de réunir tous les pouvoirs contenus individuellement dans chaque fruit du démon et donc aussi celui de la guérison. Malheureusement, un corps ne peut supporter deux fruits du démon sans exploser, or, comme tu le sais, à cette époque je partageais déjà le mien, avec le loup qui se faisait appeler Hatori - un corps mais deux entités biens distinctes. Effectivement lors des quatre années passées chez les marines, le loup en moi était devenu un être à part entière. Il avait sa propre conscience, ses propres valeurs - . J'ai toutefois mangé ce fruit, sans exploser pour autant les scientifiques qui avaient repris leurs expériences sur moi en étaient ravis, car je devenais un sujet d'étude encore plus intrigant. Malheureusement, cela ne m'a pas guéri, et à l'âge de dix ans, je ne survécus pas à une série de viols particulièrement éprouvants pour mon jeune corps. Néanmoins, le fruit divin me permit de ressusciter dans mon propre corps.** **C'est à ce moment-là que c'est devenu encore plus dur et les expériences plus fortes. Donc le jour où les scientifiques ont découvert le fruit de la guérison, ils décidèrent de nous le faire manger pour voir si nous allions survivre à un quatrième fruit du démon. De plus cela augmenterait sûrement ma puissance de guérison, car avec le fruit divin cela me faisait deux fruits de la guérison. Je ne sais pas trop si ce doublon a aidé en quoi que ce soit, car Hatori était toujours là. Donc à cette époque mon loup et moi-même cumulions trois fruits du démon, dont deux étaient doublés, le sexe et la guérison.**

 **\- Je vais continuer à parler à la première personne. Cela m'est plus facile et avec l'image tu comprendras qui est la personnalité référente. Même si je vais surtout te montrer mon point de vue, plus que le sien. Car nous avons tous les deux tout partagé. Mais l'un de nous était toujours en protagoniste principal. Certaines personnes qui nous connaissent bien ne savent même pas que nous partageons le même corps grâce au pouvoir du « Hana Hana no mi » - que nous partageons avec mademoiselle Nico Robin que tu as croisé récemment - nous pouvons nous créer d'autres corps. Ces clowns abritent nos âmes. On devient donc deux être unique et à part entière – corps et âmes - comme on dit. Cette année-là, notre grand-oncle nous fit venir au palais.**

 _Quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle du trône devant notre oncle, celui-ci se leva et nous dit de le suivre. On arriva rapidement dans un salon privé. Là on nous servit une boisson chaude et des gâteaux. Le roi prit ensuite la parole :_

 _ **\- Les enfants, il faut qu'on parle.**_

 _ **\- De quoi voulez-vous parler oncle Antoine ?**_ _s'informa ma sœur._

 _ **\- De votre futur. Vous êtes un prince et une princesse et avec cela il vous incombe certaines responsabilités.**_

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas prince !**_ _m'écriais-je._

 _ **\- Si tu l'es ! Etant mon seul héritier.**_

 _ **\- Hinata l'est aussi, je ne suis pas seul,**_ _renchéris-je._

 _ **\- Effectivement mais comme tu es un garçon tu as la priorité. Quant à Hinata elle a un autre destin,**_ _expliqua-t-il calmement._

 _ **\- Quoi ? Vous pensez que je vais vous laisser nous séparer. Je vais où elle va, je me dois de la protéger.**_

 _ **\- Shun attend ! Je vais y aller seule, me dit ma sœur. Toi, tu dois régner pour t'occuper de notre peuple. Shun tu le sais, tu te souviens de tes rêves.**_

 _ **\- Oui. Oncle Antoine sachez que j'ai un don de voyance qui se transmet par mes rêves. Il m'a permis de voir bien des choses. Pour réaliser toutes ces choses, mais aussi pour en éviter d'autres, je veux bien faire des concessions comme le mariage de ma sœur - malgré son jeune âge- mais pas avant ses seize ans. Quant à moi je veux devenir plus fort en apprenant l'art du combat. Cela vous va-t-il ?**_

 _ **\- Oui je comprends. Très bien elle ira là-bas et apprendra à connaitre son époux en tant que fiancée. Elle se mariera le jour de son seizième anniversaire et restera vierge pendant encore quelques années. Quant à toi tu vas apprendre à te battre de toutes les façons possibles.**_

 _ **\- Merci grand frère,**_ _murmura Hinata soulagée d'avoir encore six ans avant de devoir épouser un homme plus âgé qu'elle._ _ **N'ai pas peur. Je suis sûre que je serais en sécurité. De toute façon on savait que ça arriverait à un moment où à un autre.**_

 _ **\- Je sais Hinata. Je t'aime petite sœur.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi grand frère.**_

 **\- C'est ainsi qu'Hinata alla vivre avec son fiancé sur l'île d'Aquarius. Moi je restai encore un an auprès de César, qui était furieux de savoir que j'allais partir. Le soir où il l'apprit, il entra dans une colère folle** **et le dernier soir ou nous fîmes l'amour –si je puis dire- notre rapport fut assez douloureux physiquement pour moi.** **Ça aussi je vais te l'éviter** _ **.**_ **Je fus enfin libre de mes mouvements sans « mon tuteur ». Mon oncle m'envoya sur une île, mais après une tempête mémorable je fus le seul survivant du navire. J'en profitai donc pour faire ma propre éducation. Je partis à la recherche de mes futurs maitres d'armes. Afin de survivre j'allai vivre dans certains bordels –soit comme clients, soit comme pute- je me nourris plus avec le sexe qu'avec la viande.**

 **\- L'année de mes douze ans, sur l'une des îles, je rencontrais une femme merveilleuse qui prit soin de moi pendant quelques mois. Son époux, lui, était moins gentil, du moins pas au début. Il était arrivé à endormir ma vigilance. Il s'avait qui j'étais et il a essayé de me vendre comme une vulgaire arme.**

 _Marianne et moi étions dans la maison quand un groupe de marine entra en défonçant la porte. Ils nous mirent en joue._

 _ **\- Fuis !**_ _me cria Hatori dans ma tête, mais je ne pus._

 _L'époux de Marianne vint vers eux en souriant mais les hommes le tuèrent sur le champ. Puis ils reportèrent leurs regards sur nous. Je sentis de suite leur envie de faire du mal à ma protectrice, alors à l'aide de mon pouvoir je créai un champ de protection autour d'elle et les amenaient à me désirer. Je fus violé par tous les hommes. Marianne criait de me laisser, mais moi, je ne pouvais pas les laisser la toucher. Ensuite, ils voulurent s'en reprendre à elle, alors je réduisis à néant leur désir. Ils furent furieux surtout que je maintins aussi mon bouclier. L'un d'eux me mit une balle en pleine tête et quand je ressuscitai je découvris le corps inerte de Marianne, mais aussi ceux de nos assaillants. Un homme me regardait, ses yeux perçants –les même que Marianne- pénétraient mon âme. Je reconnu son fils –que j'avais vu en photo- il s'avança vers moi, mais je pris peur et m'enfuis de l'île –comme Hatori me le criait-._

 **\- Je continuais mon chemin d'île en île et à mes quinze ans, je suis arrivé dans l'un des bordels d'une ville portuaire. Là je rencontrai un jeune prostitué qui venait d'arriver.**

 _J'étais entré dans l'un des bordels qui me paraissait bien. Je le vis au premier coup d'œil. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et il avait mon âge. Je me dirigeai vers la tenancière et lui remis une somme d'argent conséquente, tout en lui montrant le garçon._

 _ **\- Avec ça tu peux le garder vingt-quatre heures.**_

 _ **\- Bien.**_

 _Puis j'allai vers le beau brun aux yeux turquoise devant moi. Je lui agrippai le bras et l'amenai à ma suite. Nous entrâmes rapidement dans une chambre de la demeure. Là je pris le temps de le contempler, ses yeux m'hypnotisèrent. Tellement que je ne pus le toucher de suite. Je m'assis sur le lit et lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Je fis glisser l'une de mes mains sur ses joues et sur sa nuque. J'allais l'embrasser quand je le vis se tendre._

 _ **\- Un problème ?**_ _demandais-je intrigué._

 _ **\- Non, pardon.**_

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dis-moi tous ! je peux tout entendre et puis on a vingt-quatre heures ensemble et j'ai envie de te connaitre.**_

 _Je savais déjà que lui et moi on s'entendrait. Je n'avais même pas besoin de lire en lui. Je voulais entendre sa voix, écouter ses mots. Je le vis baisser la tête et rougir. Il me raconta sa vie. Je ne fus pas déçu, lui aussi en avait bavé. Il était né d'un couple Tenryubito et avait vécu avec eux jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Là il avait passé un examen - tous les jeunes Tenryubito se doivent de le passer- ses notes avaient été catastrophiques car il n'y avait pas mis tous ses efforts. Alors son père s'en débarrassa car il était une honte et un déchet. Il le vendit à des pirates et le fit passer pour un enfant en fugue aux yeux de tous. Sur le bateau il servit d'esclave et de défouloir sexuel pendant dix ans. Il m'expliqua alors qu'il y a quelques mois il avait réussi à fuir l'équipage. Ne savant rien faire d'autre que le ménage et avoir des relations sexuelles, il s'était trouvé une bonne maison close pour vivre. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour, avant il avait fallu le soigner et le rendre présentable. Alors il était un peu stressé car à part les hommes de l'équipage, il n'avait jamais eu d'autres amants et qu'il avait un peu peur._

 _Je le compris complétement et je décidai d'y aller lentement avec lui. Je lui demandai son prénom et il me répondit qu'il n'en avait pas. Qu'il ne voulait plus de son prénom de baptême. Alors je lui promis d'y réfléchir s'il était d'accord car il devait en avoir un maintenant. Ensuite je lui racontai ma vie jusqu'à présent et il me sourit. Nous étions à peu près pareils et ne faisions confiance à personne sauf à nous et nous en remettions plus à personne sauf à nous même. Je me relevai d'un coup le prit par la main et je nous fis sortir en douce du bordel._

 _ **\- Où va –t-on ?**_ _me demanda-t-il surpris._ _ **On ne peut pas sortir.**_

 _ **\- Je vais te faire voir le monde. On va s'amuser et on peut sortir j'ai payé pour vingt-quatre heures. Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi et t'amener ou je veux.**_

 _Ensuite nous sommes allés nous amuser à la fête foraine non loin de son lieu de résidence. On est rentré au petit matin et on s'est endormi une bonne partie de la journée. Après avoir dormi ensemble nous avons pris un bain tous les deux. Nous avons passé tout notre temps à discuter. Je suis reparti dans la soirée sans le toucher._

 **\- Je suis revenu le voir plus tard à plusieurs reprises et nous sommes devenus amants, c'était mon âmes sœur. Pour mes seize ans j'allais assister au mariage de ma sœur, mais au lieu de ça j'assistai à son enterrement. Hinata s'était suicidée quelques jours avant mon arrivée. Elle m'avait laissé une lettre m'expliquant son geste. Son fiancé était un monstre et elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser et lui donner une descendance. Elle s'excusait de me laisser seul. Tu sais je l'avais vu, mais j'espérais me tromper et je n'ai pas pu revenir à temps. Après, je me suis concentré sur ma relation avec Adam, c'est le nom que je lui avais choisis. Ainsi que sur mon entrainement et mon futur poste de roi.**

 **\- A mes vingt ans Antoine décéda et je devins le roi. Adam et moi on continua à se voir grâce à mon pouvoir de téléportation. Je le rejoignais le plus souvent possible et il devint mon seul et unique amant. En contrepartie, il continuait à travailler dans le bordel et me nourrissais avec tous ses rapports. C'était un accord qu'on avait passé. Ensuite je rencontrais le Shishibukai Dracule Mihawk.**

 _En tant que roi il me fallait un protecteur pour une visite chez un autre roi de moindre importance d'après mes ministres. Pour ma part aller le voir était nécessaire pour éviter une guerre. Alors on confia ma protection à un Shishibukai, Dracule Mihawk. Au début nous firent comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré, mais quand nous nous retrouvions seul il prit la parole._

 _ **\- Roi Shun, l'un des hommes qui a tué ma mère m'a tout raconté avant que je lui ôte la vie. Je ne vous ai jamais mis en cause.**_

 _ **\- Merci, mais j'ai été faible et j'avais honte de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, c'est pour cela que je suis parti. Mais je ne serais plus jamais faible.**_

 _ **\- Vous ne l'avez pas été. Voulez-vous que je vous aide ?**_

 _ **\- Oui fais de-moi ton élève.**_

 _Il accepta et c'est ainsi qu'il devint mon maitre d'arme mais aussi mon ami._

 **\- Il me considère comme son petit frère. Il m'assiste encore parfois comme garde du corps. C'est pour cela qu'il était là hier, mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Donc je continue, pour mes vingt-cinq ans je rencontrais en personne une jeune esclave – Elisabeth- qui apparaissait souvent dans mes songes. Elle aussi se faisait souvent violer et nous parlions dans nos esprits. J'avais créé une pièce où nous pouvions nous reposer psychiquement. Je lui appris à lire et écrire mais aussi à jouer au échec. Nous étions de grands amis.**

 _Dracule et moi on revenait d'une visite chez un noble, il m'avait encore servi de garde du corps et j'avais voulu rentrer à pied. Il faisait froid, on était en hiver et il y avait de la neige partout. J'aime marcher dans la neige et lui aussi. Le silence que les nuits d'hiver nous offrent sont un vrai régal pour nous deux. -_ Il n'y a rien eu entre nous mais nous sommes assez ressemblants _\- . Nous marchions en silence quand un cri horrible retentit à quelques rues de nous. Sans réfléchir nous nous sommes mis à courir en sa direction. On y découvrit une jeune femme allongée dans la neige en train de bruler vive._

 _ **\- Drac' ton manteau.**_

 _Nous enlevâmes tous deux notre pardessus lui éteint le feu avec le sien, moi j'enveloppai la jeune fille dans le mien. Je nous téléportai tous les trois dans l'infirmerie du château. Là je me mis à l'opérer car je suis aussi médecin. César m'avait appris les préceptes et dans mes différentes rencontres j'ai pu parfaire la technique. Drac' m'assista et nous réussîmes à la sauver. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'elle avait aussi était mutilée, la rendant stérile. Un an plus tard elle devint ma femme, mais étant lesbienne, nous étions surtout les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est comme ça qu'avec Adam nous devenions d'une certaine façon un ménage à trois. Pendant quelques années nous vivions tous très heureux et Elisabeth était une très bonne reine._

 **\- Tout bascula le jour de mes trente ans. Mes opposants pour le trône me firent un « merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire ». Ils assassinèrent Adam et Elisabeth me laissant seul au monde. Je te passerais aussi les images, elles sont assez sanglantes. Saches juste que je détruisis tout autour de moi et reconstruit tout juste après. Il y eut beaucoup de morts et de résurrections, sauf mes deux amours. Depuis quatre ans je n'ai plus que Mihawk à mes côtés et Hatori bien sûr.**

Law vit Shun détacher ses lèvres des siennes et se mettre à parler :

 **\- Désolé pour le baiser et pour toutes ces images, je t'en montrerais plus une autre fois. Je te laisse assimiler ça pour l'instant.**

 **\- Non ça va,** fit Law.

 **\- Tu dois vraiment te demander ce que tu fais avec un monstre comme moi.**

 **\- Non pas du tout…**

 **\- Traf…**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- J'ai envie de toi !**

\- … **.**

 **\- Non je déconne, je voulais détendre l'atmosphère, mais j'ai aggravé la situation,** rigola le roi.

 **\- Non c'est bon, j'ai juste été surpris. Shun ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je voudrais bien t'aider mais…**

 **\- C'est bon ne te force pas et puis maintenant j'ai des tas d'amants et de maitresses alors tout vas bien.**

 **\- Ok, mais…**

 **\- Tu veux vraiment m'aider ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors je veux bien que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.** Le roi se rapprocha de Law et chuchota à son oreille. **Puis-je passer la nuit avec toi, je ne te ferais rien que tu ne désires pas, je veux juste dormir à tes cotés.** Il vit Law lui dire « oui » d'un hochement de tête.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et partirent de chaque côté du lit en silence. Ils se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans le lit, vêtus que d'un boxer toujours sans un mot. Quand ils furent allongés, Law éteignit sa lampe de chevet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de la fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture Biz Peace'.**

 **Taylor : Je comprends bien tes réactions. Oui il est attachant mais je voulais qu'il en ait bavé pour mieux comprendre son peuple et surtout qu'il haïsse les gens de pouvoirs. Il n'y aura pas d'explication dans ce dernier chapitre car j'ai décidé de le faire plus doux pour Shun. Je devais faire une autre histoire à la base et puis j'ai fait plus court mais j'ai gardé ce passé car je voulais l'écrire depuis longtemps. Je voulais introduire Adam, Elisabeth et Marianne. Pour César personne ne sais qui il est vraiment. Et Antoine ne sait rien du tout car Shun ne se plaint pas. S'il avait su oui il aurait mis un terme à tous cela. Voilà désolé pour Shun, et désolé de t'avoir mis en colère ou déçut j'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre. C'est pas ma meilleure fic mais je voulais la partager quand même. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Le réveil fut agréable, Law avait la tête posée sur quelque chose de tendre au toucher. Il ouvrit les yeux et entraperçut un torse d'homme. Il se souvint de la nuit passée.

 _Il venait de se coucher avec le roi quand il sentit la main de celui-ci se loger dans la sienne. Il n'avait pas bougé. Au fond cela ne le dérangeait pas, il fut même surpris d'apprécier le contact de leurs doigts qui s'entremêlaient. Le souverain caressait du pouce sa main et jouait avec. Ce qui l'apaisait et le réconfortait. Sans le préméditer, il se tourna vers Shun pour lui faire face. Malgré l'obscurité il put entrapercevoir l'air serin qu'arborait le visage de son vis-à-vis. Law se sentit rassuré, jusqu'au moment où son esprit lui envoya une idée, celle d'embrasser le roi. A cette pensée, il se crispa et resserra sa prise sur la main de Shun. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et vit le trouble de Law dans ses yeux._

 _ **\- Traf' ? Il y a un problème ?**_

 _ **\- Non, pardon.**_

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas à être troublé pour si peu. Je veux dire des fois on a des désirs l'espace d'un instant mais qui ne veulent rien dire. Alors ne te prends pas la tête pour ça.**_

 _ **\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu le sais bien ?**_

 _Pour toute réponse, Shun ferma les yeux et lui sourit en hochant la tête de façon positive. Law se calma, le roi ne bougeait pas. Soudainement, il chuchota à l'attention de Trafalgar :_

 _ **\- Fais comme tu veux. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te ferais rien que tu ne désires pas, mais je peux te faire tout ce que tu désires. C'est toi le maître.**_

 _Law fut choqué et rassuré en même temps. Un moment passa, il ne sut combien de temps mais pour lui ce fut une éternité. Il ne faisait que bouger dans tous les sens et ses pensées étaient chaotiques. Brusquement, il se releva. Positionnant sa figure à quelques centimètres de celle de Shun, sans jamais lâcher sa main. Il observa le visage calme de l'homme devant lui et l'embrassa. Quand cela fut fini il croisa le regard tendre et passionné du roi._

 _Le souverain pensa « au diable les promesses ». Il attrapa la nuque de Trafalgar, happa avec fougue ses lèvres puis avec plus de douceur. Après - tout en continuant les baisers- il lâcha l'espace d'un instant la main du jeune capitaine, le bascula sur le dos et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il reprit la main de son futur amant qu'il plaça près de sa tête avant d'entrelacer avec force leurs doigts. Cela lui permit de faire comprendre au jeune homme tout son désir pour lui. Cela fit réagir le Shishibukai, qui laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir. Pendant que son corps s'arqua de façon à aller rencontrer celui de Shun qui le surplombait. Le plus âgé des deux et le plus expérimenté en ressentit de la fierté. Avec un seul baiser et des mains entrelacées, il arrivait à donner tant de plaisir à son partenaire. Il lâcha alors la nuque de Law, afin d'aller entrelacer les doigts de leur autre main, de l'autre côté de son visage. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ainsi positionnés le souverain délaissa la bouche de son amant pour se relever sur ses coudes. Il en profita pour regarder droit dans les yeux son soupirant. Il resserra une fois de plus leurs mains entrelacées. Law voulut émettre un son, mais Shun l'en empêcha en celant leurs lèvres d'un baiser. Ensuite il murmura un « chut » dans un sourire. Le prince refondit sur les lippes tentatrices et donna à son amant un baiser si fougueux et passionné qu'il en resta totalement transit de plaisir. Le plus âgé décida de continuer. Il entrelaçait leurs doigts le plus fortement possibles sans faire mal à son conjoint. Ses baisers prenaient un nouveau cheminement, il alla d'abord sur la joue du plus jeune se déplaçant vers son oreille ou il chuchota :_

 _ **\- Laisses-toi faire. Je ne te ferais rien de mal. Je ne te veux que du bien. Fais-moi confiance.**_

 _Trafalgar donna sa permission d'un grognement. Alors, il continua à jouer avec l'oreille du jeune homme. Celui-ci appréciait la torture au vu des réactions de son corps, qui se tortillait sous celui du roi. Shun descendit ensuite dans le cou de son amant. Il était ravi de la sensibilité que lui offrait la peau de son aimé. Il allait lui donner plus de frissons tout en descendant vers son but, à savoir la verge de son capitaine chéri. Pour cela il s'attaqua à la clavicule de son vis-à-vis, puis à son torse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida de changer de position. Tout en se relevant il prit les poignets de Law, afin de ramener ses mains vers la tête du lit. Là il lui demanda de se tenir au barreau sans les lâcher. Le jeune capitaine lui obéit. Après, Shun fit glisser ses doigts, allant des poignets de Law, passant par ses bras jusqu'au thorax de celui-ci. Le souverain alla s'agenouiller au-dessus des jambes de son partenaire. Prenant appuis sur son buste il se baissa au-dessus pour continuer de l'embrasser. Les mains et les lèvres du plus âgé se baladaient sur le tronc du plus jeune. Dans la chambre du sous-marin où se trouvaient les deux hommes on pouvait entendre les bruits de succion que faisait la bouche du roi sur la peau du capitaine. Ainsi que les halètements de plaisir qui sortait de la gorge de ce dernier. Le roi prenait son temps, il jouait avec les tétons de son amant ainsi que le reste du haut de son corps. Il se délectait de le voir se déhancher sous lui. On aurait dit que le capitaine essayait de le faire descendre le plus vite possible vers son entrejambe. Shun, lui, voulait prendre son temps, y aller tout doucement. C'était tellement excitant d'entendre gémir Law, quand il mordillait les bouts de chairs de celui-ci qui se dressaient sous ses yeux. Ou quand il léchait ses flans. Le jeune homme était très chatouilleux, en plus d'être sensible aux caresses sur le reste de son corps. Après un long moment d'amusement, Shun remonta aux lèvres de son amant et les embrassa avec amour. Il fit un sourire à son compagnon qui le fixait avec un regard fiévreux de plaisir et de frustration se croyant sûrement délaissé. Alors le roi commença à embrasser Law sur une ligne droite allant de ses lèvres vers son bas ventre s'arrêtant devant le boxer du capitaine. Il n'entreprit pas d'enlever de suite le tissu qui l'empêchait de voir son amant nu. En fait le souverain avait remarqué l'érection naissante de son concubin. Il décida alors de la faire augmenter avant de le déshabiller entièrement. Shun fit balader ses doigts sur les hanches du plus jeune ainsi que sur ses cuisses partout où le boxer recouvrait le corps de son aimé, sauf sur la verge et les bourses de Law. Il entendait dans les soupirs de son amant son impatience mais il ne voulait pas que ça aille trop vite. C'était la première fois pour le plus jeune alors elle allait être inoubliable, même si pour cela il faudrait le frustrer un peu. Il lui donnerait tout ce qu'il voulait la prochaine fois, car il ferait tout pour qu'il y en ait une autre. Lui aussi était d'une certaine façon impatient, car il s'apercevait au fur et mesure qu'il caressait cet homme qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. - Ce n'était pas que son corps, ça il en était certain. Cet homme était calme, intelligent, beau et sexy. De plus, il l'acceptait comme il était alors pour lui c'était l'homme idéal. Celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il allait le combler mais à sa façon. Il embrassa ensuite le tissu. Puis il s'arrêta quand il entendit un son à peine audible sortir des lèvres de son amant, un murmure incompréhensible. Il regarda Law dans les yeux et vit qu'il était au bord des larmes. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais les sons étaient étranglés dans sa gorge. Le roi alla mettre son oreille près de la bouche du capitaine et entendit :_

 _ **\- S'il te plait, ne me fais pas languir plus, je n'en peux plus, j'ai mal.**_

 _Le souverain le regarda en souriant pour s'excuser. Il l'embrassa et remit son regard dans le sien. Shun plongé dans ses pensées n'avait pas vu l'évolution de l'érection du capitaine. Alors il alla toucher le sexe de celui-ci du bout des doigts. Effectivement, elle s'était bien développée. Alors il appuya à peine son toucher et fit glisser son doigt le long de la verge vers les bourses. Le roi entendit un cri de plaisir sortir de la bouche de Law, qui essaya de l'étouffer avec une de ses mains, il était rouge de honte. Le roi dégagea la bouche de son concubin et remit sa main à sa place sur le barreau de la tête de lit. Puis il murmura à l'oreille de son amant :_

 _ **\- Je t'interdis de lâcher ces barreaux. Tu peux les serrer au point de les casser mais tu n'as pas le droit de te bâillonner. Je veux entendre tous les sons que le plaisir va te donner. Je veux voir toutes les expressions que ton visage va avoir pendant que tu jouis.**_ _A ces mots, Law rougit de plus belle et le roi ajouta :_ _ **comme cette expression, tu es si beau.**_

 _Après un énième baiser le roi alla s'occuper de l'érection de son bien-aimé. D'abord il déposa un baiser papillon sur la verge. Puis les mai_ _ns_ _posées de chaque côté du boxer il le fit descendre très lentement. Ensuite agrippant l'élastique avec ses dents en son milieu, il continua à le faire glisser vers le bas. Il caressa du bout de son nez la verge libéré_ _e_ _de son carcan qui se dressait devant lui. Law gémissait de plaisir, Shun cru qu'il allait jouir juste avec ça. Quand il eut fini de débarrasser son amant de son sous-vêtement, il se redressa et le contempla nu, il était si beau ainsi offert à lui. Il lui chuchota :_

 _ **\- Ne jouis pas trop vite, je t'en prie.**_

 _ **\- Je vais essayer,**_ _lui sourit le jeune homme._

 _Sur cette promesse, le souverain alla embrasser la bouche de son amant. Puis il redescendit lentement vers la verge du jeune homme. Il déposa pleins de baisers papillons, sur les cuisses et l'entrejambe de Law sans toucher sa verge. Le capitaine s'impatientait et commençait à entamer des mouvements de bassin qui quémandait d'aller plus loin. Shun sourit à cette supplique corporelle de son jeune ami. A ce moment-là, il empoigna la verge de son compagnon à pleine main et commença à le masturber, tout en allant titiller le gland avec le bout de sa langue. Law émit un râle, entre surprise et satisfaction. Le roi en fut heureux. Il accentua la masturbation, lâcha la verge un instant et la prit à pleine bouche. Sous la surprise, le Shishibukai grogna de plaisir. Ce qui fit intensifier la fellation. Law se retenait de jouir pour tenir sa promesse. Shun en profitait, une fois il augmentait la cadence de ses vas-et-viens, l'autre il la ralentissait un maximum. Après un bout de temps interminable pour le plus jeune et pas assez long pour le plus mûr, il sentit le corps de son amant se contracter. Il leva les yeux vers lui, le vit serrer ses doigts sur les barreaux, son corps se raidir, sa gorge donner libre cours à tout un tas de bruits de plus en plus forts, sensuels, emplis de plaisir. Quand tout à coup, Law cria de plaisir, le souverain senti la semence de celui-ci couler dans sa bouche. Shun avala la substance et se redressa légèrement, il sourit à l'homme sous lui. Le capitaine lui avait procuré une image qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Encore maintenant, le plus jeune était allongé sous lui, le rouge aux joues et le souffle court. Il émanait de lui tellement de sensualité que le roi se demandait s'il pourrait se retenir. Shun redescendit embrasser le bas ventre de Law qui eut un spasme de surprise. Il remonta le torse de son compagnon en le léchant puis, alla l'embraser avec passion. Le baiser s'éternisa, car aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient y mettre fin. Le plus âgé, qui surplombait le plus jeune alla décrocher les mains de celui-ci les plaça de chaque côté de leurs têtes. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, resserra leur étreinte à chaque nouvelle accolade. Pour finir, le souverain décolla leurs lèvres. Puis Shun prit son amant dans ses bras le faisant basculer sur le côté gauche afin de se coucher derrière lui et se coller à son dos. Law allait s'exprimer quand une tête lui fit face et happa ses lèvres. Un murmure lui parvient :_

 _ **\- Je ne te ferais pas mal mais je ne peux pas rester ainsi, pardon.**_

 _Shun glissa une main entre les cuisses du corps allongé à ses côté. Puis il déplaça légèrement l'une d'elle, pour s'installer le mieux possible entre elles. Quand ce fut fait il expliqua à Law :_

 _ **\- Comme tu peux le sentir ma verge se trouve contre ton intimité entre tes cuisses, je vais me servir du carcan qu'elles m'offrent pour me soulager comme si j'étais à l'intérieur de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne sentiras aucune douleur, bien au contraire le glissement de mon sexe entre tes cuisses et contre ton intimité et tes bourses te feront du bien. Autant que la fellation tu as aimé ? N'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Oui,**_ _soupira Law encore essoufflé de son orgasme et désirant la suite._

 _ **\- De plus, ayant mis un préservatif, cela glissera plus facilement et je ne te salirais pas à la fin. Alors détends toi.**_

 _ **\- Oui,**_ _répondit encore Law._

 _Puis le roi l'embrassa et se repositionna mieux dans son dos. Il entreprit lentement ses vas-et-viens comme s'il était dans son intimité. Il y alla doucement, il voulait prendre son temps malgré son excitation. Après quelques minutes, il entendit des soupirs de plaisir sortir de la gorge de son amant. Cela l'incita à accentuer ses mouvements tout en dévorant la nuque et le haut du dos de l'homme sous lui. Le souverain fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Trafalgar pour titiller ses mamelons. Ce qui fit cambrer ce dernier qui colla ses fesses avec plus de puissance sur le bassin du roi. Alors celui-ci qui y prit du plaisir décida de descendre une main sur la verge de son compagnon qui commençait à regonfler de plaisir. Le souverain enlaçait donc le jeune capitaine de toutes parts. Lui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte, il était ailleurs dans un monde de pur délice. Il sentait différentes sensations sur lui, d'abord le corps du roi collé à son dos. Ensuite ses lèvres se promenant sur sa nuque ou son oreille qu'il chatouillait, tout en lui susurrant des mots doux et sensuels. Ce qui l'incitait à se mouvoir plus vite et de façon plus coordonnée avec le corps du roi. Après il sentait aussi les mains vagabondes du roi sur son torse et sur sa verge et entre ses cuisses. Pour finir une douce chaleur se répandait sur son corps partout où Shun le touchait. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais il allait tenir le coup pour l'homme dont il était en train de tomber amoureux. Mais au bout d'un moment n'y tenant plus il gémit :_

 _ **\- Pitié.**_

 _ **\- Oui, moi aussi, maintenant.**_

 _ **\- Law ! Shun !**_ _crièrent-ils tous les deux ensembles._

 _Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, le roi recouvrant le corps du capitaine. Leur respiration était saccadée. Quand le souverain reprit son souffle il remit Law sur le dos, alla lécher le sperme qui se trouvait sur son torse. Quand cela fut fini, Law qui avait aussi repris ses esprits fit une chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il attrapa les cheveux du roi et ramena son visage vers le siens et lui dit :_

 _ **\- Pardon je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te prenne ainsi mais…**_ _Avant de finir sa phrase il fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de Shun et rapprocha leur visage pour l'embrasser avec fougue et passion à en perdre haleine._ _ **Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre je voulais t'embrasser car…**_

 _Cette fois-ci il ne put finir sa phrase car ce fut le roi qui l'embrassa avec toute sa passion._

 _ **\- Tais-toi, j'ai compris. Moi aussi. Et puis toi ça va, je ne m'en formalise pas. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. La prochaine fois, dis-moi je veux que tu m'embrasse maintenant. Ok.**_

 _ **\- Ok.**_ _Puis il sourit, le roi le questionna du regard. Alors il répondit,_ _ **quand tu as jouis tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. Tu n'as pas idées combien ça m'a fait plaisir.**_

 _Le roi sourit à cette phrase et l'embrassa pour une énième fois. Puis il s'installa mieux dans le lit et attira le capitaine vers lui qui s'allongea sur son torse. Les deux hommes s'endormirent ainsi sans plus de parole, heureux d'être là ensemble._

Law revint à la réalité. Il était encore allongé sur le torse de son amant qui l'entourait de ses bras. Il avait dormit ainsi toute la nuit, il était bien, il ne voulait pas bouger, mais il faudrait quand même à un moment.

 **\- On a le temps, alors repose toi si tu veux.**

 **\- Tu lis souvent dans l'esprit des gens ?**

 **\- Non mais j'ai pensé que j'étais bien et que je ne voulais pas bouger et comme cela fait un moment que tu réfléchis à notre nuit, je me suis dit que tu pensais pareil.**

 **\- Oh ! pardon.**

 **\- C'est rien. J'ai quand même lu pour notre nuit.** Law rougit à ça. Le roi lui sourit de sa gêne. Puis reprit tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main et les hanches de l'autre. **Il y a quelque que chose dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- J'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais bien devenir mon compagnon. Tu gardes ta liberté. Voyage avec tes compagnons et je viens te voir.**

Law sourit et embrassa le roi. Il lui fit « oui » de la tête et Shun l'embrassa à son tour heureux d'avoir trouvé sa nouvelle âme sœur. Law quant à lui était heureux, si deux jours avant il répugnait à venir à Marie-joie rencontrer le roi maintenant il ne le regrettait plus. Il avait trouvé une aide, un ami et un compagnon pour la vie.


End file.
